A Hanyou And A Razor Isn't A Good Mix
by areo 97
Summary: When Kagome uses a razor, Inuyasha undoubtively gets in her way! will chaos ensue? read to find out!


**DISCLAIMER: **I Do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from writing stories on-line

"ugh" Kagome grunted as she struggled to do her math homework.

"Aha!" she exclaimed as she thought of the answer '_that's the last question'_ she thought proudly '_now for a relaxing bath, _she grabbed a pair of her favorite pajamas and started to walk towards the bathroom "mama, I'm going in the bathtub, don't run the water please" Kagome called out"

"Okay, Kagome" replied. Kagome reached under the bathroom cabinet and grabbed her scented oils, she was about to turn around when she remembered something "almost forgot" she mumbled to herself as she grabbed a can of shaving cream and her razor.

She undressed herself and hopped into the steaming bath,

"ahhh" she sighed as she relaxed into the the oils. Scrubbing her hair with condtioner, Kagome let it sit in her hair as she squirted some shaving cream onto her long legs.

***  
_in the feudal era  
***_

"where is she!" Inuyasha pratically shouted "kagome said she would be back by sunset" Inuyasha looked up, he was sitting on top of kaeda's hut and the stars were already out "Damn it, Kagome, where are you" Inuyasha muttered

Just then shippou came scurrying up the side of the roof, "oh, Inuyasha you're still here" Shippou said flatly "what's that supposed to mean runt?" Inuyasha grunted

"I mean where's kagome?, you said she would be back today" "obiviously she's not here yet, stupid" "bu-but what if something bad happened to her, kagome never breaks a promise"  
_Damn it! i hate it when shippous right _"it's not my problem" Inuyasha scoffed " "but-but" "get out of my way runt" Inuyasha bellowed as he flicked shippou out of his way.

"Wait Inuyasha, where are you going?" Shippou asked as he scampered after him "to bring that damn wench Kagome back!" Inuyasha said without a second glance back at Shippou, if he would've looked he would've caught Shippou shaking his head at him and muttering _when will he ever learn_

_****_  
back in Kagome's time  
****

Inuyasha ran out of the ancient shrine and jumped up into Kagome's bedroom window. He slid the window pane back "Kagome how come you aren't back yet-" he said to thin air. Inuyasha gulped as he thought about what Shippou had said

_what if something bad happened to her _Inuyasha thought as his face turned pale. He turned and ran out of Kagome's bedroom, down the stairs and bounded into the living room, where souta was watching a re-run of Super Sentai

"oh!, Inuyasha you're here!" souta exclaimed "where's Kagome?" Inuyasha blurted out barely able to contain himself.

"Geez Inuyasha, calm down she's just in the bathroom"

Inuyasha's face crumbled as his eye twitched "tha-that's it?" "yeah, she's not on fire or anything so you don't have to freak out" souta said as he turned back to the screen just in time to catch the team fighting off some billigerent bad guy

"stupid wench, making me worry for nothing" Inuyasha grumbled as he thundered up the stairs.

***  
with Kagome  
**

Kagome was running her razor up and down her right leg when a violent crash (Inuyasha thumping up the stairs) caused her to cut a long line down the side of her leg.

"Ow" she winced as she stood up and wrapped a towel around her body, just as she got the towel wrapped around her Iuyasha came barreling intot the bathroom. completely busting the top hinge of the bathroom door.

"Kagome you're bleeding, where!" Inuyasha shouted as he flung himself half over the bathtub trying to rip the towel off Kagome. "Inuyasha stop, get off me- SIT" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha slammed into the tub, knocking the wind out of him and badly denting it.

"Kagome.." Inyasha wheezed out "get out of the bathroom, now!" Kagome yelled as she tried to walk around Inuyasha, not wanting him to have a peek up her towel _well there goes my relaxing evening _Kagome thought _might as well get dressed _Kagome walked over to inspect the door it hung slightly by the bottom hinge

"you're going to fix that" Kagome said to Inuyasha, who grunted something unintelligeble on the floor. Kagome walked into her room, dug out her clothes, and was dressed all in a matter of seconds, she walked back into the bathroom where Inuyasha had only slightly recovered "come on Inuyasha" Kagome said gently as she held out her hand to help him up.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha half asked half grumbled "because it wasn't a big deal" Kagome argued "but I smelt your blood, alot of it" "it was just a little cut" Kagome told him with a fragile smile on her face.

"If you say so wench" Inuyasha grumbled, Kagome turned a blind eye and went to get her yellow knap-sack, she slung it over her shoulder and walked downstairs. "come on, let's go" she called out to Inuyasha who walked down behind her, "mama, I'm leaving" Kagome called out.

"Okay dear, bye Inuyasha" Mrs. Higurashi answered "bye sis" Souta called out. Kagome walked outside and over to the ancient shrine with Inuyasha, she was about to jump down the well when she turned to look at him.

"Thanks for caring" she whispered as she leapt down the well, Inuyasha turned a deep crimson red as he jumped in after her.

A/N: aww, I just love happy endings. especially when I'm the one writing them!  
Review this story or aliens **WILL** abduct you!  
just a note Super Sentai is a japanese program for kids that is still on going, it is known in america as power rangers (bet ya didn't know the power rangers was a japanese show did ya?)

Return to Top


End file.
